This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Climbing Rose. It has as its seed parent the variety known as ‘ORAstricap’ (not patented) and a non-disseminated seedling of my creation as its pollen parent with the following genetic origin (MEIronsse×HARzazz). It was hybridized by Pierre Orard, Au Jardin des Roses, Etablissements Horticoles Orard, 56 route de Lyon, 69320 Feyzin, France.